An Unlikely Hero
by Genevieve1992
Summary: Draco Malfoy defeats the Dark Lord to protect his veela mate Harry Potter. M for violence, mpreg, male/male, and female/female.


**RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND LEMON**

**I don't own the Harry Potter characters at all.**

**No flaming contains lemons.**

"**The Deathly Hallows"**

**Just before school starts the eve of Harry's 17****th**** birthday.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Unexpected Changes"**

Harry woke up to an awful noise; he rolled out of bed, snatched his glasses off his nightstand, and went to investigate. He didn't get far before he tripped over the trunk at the end of his bed. Cursing silently he listened just in case he had made enough noise to wake his grouchy uncle and pissy aunt. Harry heard nothing from the room down the hall, but he did hear that awful noise again, it sounded like a dying Hippogriff. He looked towards where he thought it was coming from but in the pitch black of his room he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He had unfortunately forgotten to grab his wand so he concentrated with all his might, "lumus" he said quietly to himself and the palm of his hand exploded with light. Harry concentrated a little less and the light turned from blinding to a candle-like bit of brightness.

Finally happy with the light, Harry set off towards where the noise had come from, he had no clue when it had stopped. He reached the window and looked out at the sky searching for a hippogriff or something similar in size. What he saw shocked him, it was a small cream and black colored owl with a letter almost twice it's size clutched in its talons. It made that awful noise again and Harry quickly let it in. Instead of just dropping the letter on the desk, the little owl brought the letter directly to Harry. He was confused but he took the letter out of the owl's talons it nipped him then flew to Hedgeweg's perch. Surprisingly the normally surly and anti-social Hedgewig automatically moved over to give the little owl room near the water bowl. Harry sat down hard in his hand-me-down desk chair and stared at his owl in utter shock. "I'll have to ask Hermione about that" he said out loud to himself. He shook his head and looked down at the letter that he had yet to pay attention to. He looks down at the sender, it's from Hogwarts. Harry wonders why he's getting the letter so early. He opened the letter and was instantly sucked into the envelope.

He coughs and groans in pain as he is deposited on a cold stone floor with more force than is necessary. "Ow" he says as he slowly sits up after making sure nothing is broken. "Harry, my boy, I am glad you can join us" Professor Dumbledore says from the darkness in front of him. "Professor, why am I here?" Harry asks with concern in his voice. "Well, Harry, you are here so I can finally kill you" Professor Dumbledore. "What?" Harry asks stupidly. "Yes, my boy, I am the true Dark Lord. I killed your parents and I am going to kill you" Dumbledore says as he approaches Harry though he can't see him. Harry instinctively dodges a spell to roll right into someone's legs. "Watch it Potter" the blur from above him whispers. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry whispers back. "I am trying to figure out how to save you" Malfoy says with a sigh. "Really?" Harry asks before dodging another spell. "Yes" Malfoy, no Draco says before stepping in front of Harry to shield him. "Draco, what are you doing?" Malfoy senior says from behind the blur that is Dumbledore, "Get out of the Dark Lords way." "No father, I cannot stand by and watch this lunatic kill anyone else" Draco says defiantly. "I see" Malfoy senior and Dumbledore say at the same time before Dumbledore casts a spell in Draco's direction and Malfoy senior hastily bumps into Dumbledore to knock his aim askew. "That is my son" Malfoy senior no, Lucius says angrily. Harry suddenly feels like he is on fire and he writhers on the ground. He begins to scream and thrash as the pain takes over everything. "Blast it all, I am too late. He is inheritance is activating" Dumbledore mutters to himself. "Father, it's happening" Draco says quietly. "I know son, I didn't know it would be him" Lucius says as he looks at Harry. "Avada Kedavra" Dumbledore casts at Harry in a panic. Draco hisses in anger before his wings burst out of his back and block the spell deflecting it back to Dumbledore. The spell hits him with incredible force blowing him off his feet and before he lands he is already starting to turn to stone when he lands he breaks into millions of pieces.

"Well, that is the end of him" Lucius says as he casts a spell to clean up and remove the pieces. Draco starts down at the still screaming and writhing boy. "Can you do nothing to help him, father?" Draco asks with tears in his eyes. "No, but you can son" Lucius says before apparating away. "Well that was helpful" Draco mutters to himself. Draco takes Harry's hand and instantly he stops screaming but he still writhes on the floor. Draco tries pulls Harry into his arms in an attempt to get as much skin contact as possible but it is like he weights a ton. Draco finally gives up on trying to move him off the floor and into his arms and just lays down on Harry. He instantly is still and opens his eyes to look at Draco and purrs. "Draco almost moans at the sound but manages to hold it in. "What happened? And why are you laying on me?" Harry asks after a moment. "I killed the Dark Lord to save you and you are going through your inheritance" Draco explains. "That doesn't explain why you are laying on me" Harry says sarcastically. "Would you like me to move?" Draco asks politely. "No" Harry says in a rush as he clutches Draco's robes. "I thought so, you are a veela Harry" Draco says as Harry relaxes his hold. "Oh" Harry says in shock. "And so am I" Draco says. "I can tell, you have wings" Harry says in awe. "I have a feeling you will too" Draco says with a purred moan as Harry runs his hand lightly over his wing. "Can you explain what being a veela means?" Harry ask as he continues his ministrations. "Only if you stop doing that" Draco says voice heavy with desire. "Sorry" Harry says as his hands drop away. "A veela means finding a mate, having children, protecting the children, and living happily ever after" Draco says before kissing Harry full on the mouth.

"Children?" Harry says when Draco pulls away. "Yes children, usually the submissive has the children and the wings but I have a feeling we are going to have an equal partnership" Draco says still wanting to kiss Harry. "We? There is no we, I have to find my mate don't I?" Harry says without looking at Draco. "You are rejecting me?" Draco says with shock in his voice. "We are enemies," Harry pointed out, "how can we be a couple?" Draco instantly pales, if that was even possible, and rolls off of Harry. Draco gasps for breath and arches off the floor in pain. "What's wrong?" Harry asks before letting out a scream. "You are rejecting me we are dying" Draco says in between pants and gasps. "I wasn't serious" Harry said in a yell. Instantly the pain stops and the boys look at each other. "You git, don't do that again it hurts" Draco says as he rubs his chest over his heart. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to see your reaction. I didn't know it would hurt" Harry says as he does the same thing. "And to answer your rather stupid question, I have liked you since first year" Draco says blushing. "Really? Well I figured out I liked you 4th Year" Harry says as he looks at Draco. "Draco?" Harry says. "Yes, Harry?" Draco asks looking hopeful. "Will you kiss me again?" Harry asks with a blush. "Gladly" Draco says before bringing their faces together for a passionate kiss.

**Mwhahaha cliff hanger my dears, please review. I will write more on this story I just have other stuff to do today.**


End file.
